Memories
by LoveLinny
Summary: Stefan shares memories with Caroline. Post non humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Night fell over the Salvatore Boarding house, but for Caroline Forbes sleep would not come easily. Everytime she shut her eyes the horrible images of the past few weeks clouded her head. When she was able to find sleep it was interrupted by nightmares. She couldn't take it anymore. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she concentrated. No human ear could detect the noise she heard. It was the sound of a pen dancing across paper. That's how she knew he was awake.

She gathered her courage and crossed the hall to his room. The door was cracked just enough for him to be in her sight of vision. Stefan was sitting at his desk. A look of sadness was plastered on his face, and she knew it was partially her fault. They had barely spoken since since they turned it back on, but when they had it wasn't the best conversation. She told him they needed space, which wasn't easy living under the same roof.

"You can come in." Stefan's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"I was just, uh, I couldn't sleep." there was no use in trying to lie to him. He could always tell.

"It's okay. I can't either." he shut his book.

"He opened his door fully and stepped aside, letting her walk past him. She played with her hands, a nervous habit, when he closed the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I want to sleep, but everytime I try…" she trailed off.

"I get them too, the nightmares." he admitted.

"How do you stop them?"

"I write, clear my mind, and then think of a good memory." he told her.

"And that works?" not yet convinced.

"Sometimes."

Her breathing changed and he knew she was fighting back tears.

"I could help you." he offered.

"How?" her voice broke.

"Let me give you a memory as you fall asleep."

She hesitated knowing he'd have to touch her to do that. He'd need to be inside of her mind, and that frightened her. Then she realized how exhausted she was and agreed.

"Come lay down." he instructed, folding back the covers on his bed.

Slowly, she climbed in and he soon followed. A swarm of butterflies moved into her stomach when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Relax." he whispered, "Clear your mind, let me take control." He thought for a minute before deciding on a memory.

The scene in her head changed quickly to an image of herself asleep on her couch. Stefan was standing above her, then carefully picked her up. He walked softly, not wanting to wake her, as he made his way to her room. He placed her on the bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead before walking out.

The picture changed again to later that same evening. Stefan was in her kitchen putting dishes away when Liz walked up behind him.

"You don't have to do that Stefan."

"I want to." Stefan assured her.

"Really, or are you just trying to stay on Caroline's good side?" Liz asked smiling.

"Maybe a bit of both." he admitted.

"I'm very grateful that she has you in her life."

"I'll always be here for her, no matter what." Even though they had shared similar conversations, he wanted her to know Caroline was in good hands.

"I'm happy to hear that." Liz turned to walk out, but then paused, "You're welcome to sleep on the couch anytime you want."

"Thank you Liz. Have a goodnight."

Stefan cut the memory off, and looked down at a Caroline. She was asleep in his arms, with a smile on her face. That night she slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan stirred as the morning sun crept into his room. He looked over at the pillow next to him and wasn't surprised to find it empty. She was an early riser, and much to his disappointment, didn't stick around to cuddle. He had hoped that last night would have been a turning point for them, but he was going to need to try harder to convince her they were right for each other.

Lazily he showered, dressed, and went to the kitchen for some human breakfast. Damon was flipping pancakes, presumably to impress Bonnie who was seated at the table.

"Where are Caroline and Elena?" Stefan asked casually.

"Uh, they went out." Bonnie answered. By the tone in her voice Stefan knew something was up.

"Yup, Blondie's out apartment hunting since she got all irrational and sold her house." Damon cut in.

"Damon." Bonnie gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh, he would have found out eventually." Damon shot back.

"She didn't want me to know." Stefan said more to himself then to them.

"Sorry, Stefan." Bonnie told him, but he was already out the door.

Stefan was driving well over the speed limit, searching for her car. He passed several buildings with a 'for rent' sign in the front yard before he finally spotted her. Her blonde head was bobbing down the steps of an apartment building. He pulled into the parking lot. She turned away when she saw him, but Elena offered a small smile.

"Just talk to him." Stefan heard Elena say before she left them alone.

"Hey." he said nervously.

"Hey." she replied.

"Will you take a drive with me?" he asked.

Caroline looked to Elena for support, but she had vanished. "Alright." she agreed.

They drove in silence for a while until Stefan pulled off to the side of the road. He turned the car off, hopped out, and went to open her door.

"Where are we?" she asked stepping out.

"I found a spot I wanted to share with someone." he took her hand and led her into the woods.

The two vampires walked hand in hand until they reached a small pond. It was surrounded by beautiful multicolored wildflowers.

"Wow, I can't believe I've never been here before." Caroline said in awe.

"Caroline, do you trust me?" Stefan asked getting right to his point.

"Of course I do." she said.

"I know you said you need time, but I have to prove to you that what we have is real. That what I feel for you is real."

"Stefan, I-" she began.

"No, let me finish. I should have told you what I was feeling when it started, but that's the thing, I'm not even sure when it started. And when I finally figured it out I was scared of messing it up. I wanted it to be perfect, but what I failed to realize is that any moment with you would be perfect. So, let me show you our relationship. Let me show you how I fell madly in love with you."

Caroline's unbeating heart skipped at his words. She could only nod in response. Closing her eyes, she allowed him to plant old memories in her head.

The first one she remembered all too well; the night of the carnival.

 _Memory Stefan was wiping the blood off of her face. Then he spoke, "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you."_

"Do you know why I showed you that?" he asked and when she shook her head he continued. "Maybe it was because I know what it feels like to go through the transition, or maybe it was because you scared and alone, but I do know that I needed to protect you. And not just because you were Elena's friend. That was the moment that started all of this."

" _So, what am I supposed to do? Just grab some girl, throw her over my shoulder, take her out onto the dancefloor?"_

" _Just take your own advice, have fun. You know, we deserve a little bit of fun."_

" _Okay." Memory Stefan did exactly what she told him too. He picked her up, and carried her onto the dancefloor._

"Why did you pick me?" Caroline asked, her cheeks rosy red.

"Because you were right, we deserved a little fun. And I know you. If I would have left your side you would have obsessed over every little thing that could have gone wrong." Stefan ran his fingertips down her arms, giving her chills. He grabbed her hand before showing her another memory.

" _Then how does anyone ever seem to move on?" Memory Stefan asked as he twirled her around._

" _I don't know. I think someday you'll met someone new and you'll fall madly in love and you'll have moved on without even realizing it."_

"In that moment, I didn't know how right you were. I fell in love with you, yes it took me way too long to realize it, but I know what I feel now. And if you need more memories for me to prove it too you, I have plenty."

Caroline shook her head with a smile on her face. "I remember them all pretty clearly." And with that she reached up to touch her lips to his.


End file.
